oBlivion
by eTernal oBlivion
Summary: A triangle of power, obsessive love, and deaths. How inevitable fate can toy with people's lives. Tseng+Aeris+Reno. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

In the giant city of Midgar, after it's bright night life was gone, when it was totally silent, no one was visible through it's mako filled pitch black atmosphere. But if you were lucky, you might be able to spot a man walking down. He would be wearing a long black jacket. Perhaps you were unlucky that you spotted him, for your night is over. In an instant, you might be able to spot a silver light splitting your skull, erasing your existence in a splatter of blood.  
  
Not a pretty sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
12:00 AM. Reno had just woken up and had found a note on his desk. It was from the president. The note read:  
  
Reno:  
  
Remedy hotel  
  
9:30 PM  
  
room 164  
  
I think its mr. granger  
  
- R.S.  
  
ps. Drink afterwards?  
  
Hey, a name, that's new... Oh well, it didn't matter, all he needed were always there. Place and time. He had a plenty of time left, might as well do something...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
By 9:10, Reno was on top of the roof lying down flat, wearing a perfect black camouflage. He lay under another black blanket that made him quite, invisible. After Reno had lied down there for about five minutes, he saw a man walk in with a women, a prostitute. Reno jumped out of his black blanket and moved down the ladder, thinking 'Time of action."  
  
Room 162, 163, ah finally 164. Reno subconsciously said aloud as he walked through the hallway. It was 9:10, but he was bored out of his mind. So he just went in anyway.  
  
As he opened the door, he immediately took notice of what he had been expecting, a luxurious bed and on top of it, a chubby man standing on his knees. Beneath him lay a quiet creature, no more than 18. The girl was clad only in her almost see through bra and a thin thong. Her clothing seemed as if it was ripped off aggressively. Reno thought that he saw a tear gliding down her cheek, even though it wasn't highly visible through the grotesquely-thick coat of makeup. As the man glared hungrily over her, Reno broke the silence.  
  
"Ahhm."  
  
Both looked at him with a startled look. The man scared, and the girl almost relieved, but terrified nonetheless.  
  
"Mr. Granger, I presume?"  
  
The man stood up, revealing his mewling penis. Reno thought he would puke. However the man was obviously not aware of it. In fact, he put his chin up and let out a curse.  
  
"What the fuck do you want!!"  
  
With a smirk, Reno slid his hand under his coat to feel the sleek of the metal. After eyeing the situation and kicking the door to slam it shut, he pulled out the treasured object. He heard the girl gasp as he attached the silencer to his gun.  
  
A wave of panic passed over his glazed eyes. Obviously trying hard not to lose his calm, the pig turned around to face him.  
  
"I'll double whatever your pay is. Put the damn gun down."  
  
His voice quivered at the end.  
  
...Hell, Shinra paid him enough.  
  
In a flash, the fool who had dared to mess with Shinra was on his knees on the floor, his pitiful form pleading for his life. However the position he was in brought Reno nothing but disgust.  
  
"Remember this, old man."  
  
He would have rather liked to put the gun close to his skull, letting the man feel the cold metal about to take his life away. But he was disgusted at this man... His face still flushed with whatever he was doing before, his thick neck plastered with red lipstick, with his right hand still clutching the torn material of the girl's shirt. All for a few metal coins...  
  
His vision sharpened and he pulled the trigger. Time seemed to stop as he watched the silver sink, run straight through the crying man's skull, splitting the mass with a burst of blood, letting the gray mass run down his face.  
  
A piercing scream was heard from the bed and he focused his attention to the quivering mass. The girl's black hair was matted to her face, apparently from crying. Her nude body caught his attention... along with the condom that, so conveniently, laid beside her.  
  
With a foul taste in his mouth, he again aimed and fired.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
The next day, on his desk was an another note:  
  
Reno:  
  
A newly developing problem;  
  
Remedy hotel again, haha I know.  
  
Room 281  
  
6 pm - 8 Your choice.  
  
- R.S.  
  
As he opened the door, he was confronted by a plain hotel room. Within it were a gentle man who was surrounded by two kids. All boys. They were just playing by themselves. The kids were no more than 4. The man had a pair of glasses on and appeared to be in the late twenties of age. What threat this man caused Shinra, Reno did not know, perhaps he was a reporter or a scientist, trying to reveal Shinra's secret plans or corrupt Shinra, but then it did not matter. The man stared at Reno blankly,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Reno took no notice of him, but kept staring at the toddlers. But then remembered he was here for a reason. He reached for his gun in his coat pocket, but then he saw the man. Confused. He hated the innocence that seemed to circle him. Naw, a gun wouldn't do, he would have to kill him in a more brutal way. He took out a knife. Its blade was about a foot long and four inches wide. It was about two centimeters thick, so you can imagine, it was a malicious looking knife. Almost a saber.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed one of the babies from the man's protecting arms and touched it's neck with his knife. Almost teasingly poked the baby. The baby however giggled and closed his eyes. This maddened Reno. He felt as if the baby was mocking him. Reno, in one instant, pushed the blade in a little bit further. The cry of the father was much louder than the victims'. Thankfully this room was a sound proof, but Reno figured that he couldn't take much more of this bullshit. He quickly sliced the baby's fragile neck off. And for the other baby, he cut it vertically in half. All he registered was the shocking green of the boy's eyes as the metal spit him in half, the young blood squirting out from him like a powerful stream drawing him in the salty scent and soaking his senses along with his clothes. Now the whole room's immaculate white walls were splashed with blood, making crude, yet beautiful, patterns. Reno stared at the father with menacing eyes, although he hadn't done anything to Reno, and Reno had already killed his two sons, Reno felt this strange rage toward him. He easily stabbed the charging man in the chest, the bade sliding in like butter through his smooth flesh. He locked his eyes with his brown ones, noting the shock, despair, and pain... and just for the sake of it, he turned the blade, watching his expression distort. His eyes rolled up while blood sputtered from his mouth. Reno's cuffs was overran with blood, the untainted crimson the only thing he could register. He could not believe that he had gotten himself so dirty, so "covered" in the mans' blood... him, Reno, who always got the job done clean, a squeeze of the trigger would have finished the job. It didn't take much to kill a man if you knew what you were doing.  
  
When he was about to leave, Reno realized that he was covered with blood. He took off his coat which covered most of his body and threw it in the ground. And then Reno left the site.  
  
Reno walked out of the door of the hotel and said good bye to the hotel maid with his charming smile, who smiled back courteously. When he was at a safe distance, he threw a small grenade looking bomb toward the hotel. However its effect was much more destructive than a simple grenade, it blew the whole hotel up. A reddish orange ball of flame rose from the ground causing the place to shake.  
  
Reno wasn't stupid, he had to destroy the evidence, he had never gotten caught, ever. He wouldn't make this the first. Besides, this hotel seemed to get a lot of rich people coming in.  
  
As he walked back, he thought about why he had killed him with his blade, he could have done it simply with a silenced gun. But the knife served to satisfy his thirst for vengeance. He had suffered much, because of the government and all that crap. Reno had killed more than a hundred people tonight, for what? He asked himself. He didn't know. He didn't care.  
  
When he came back home and he took a shower, cleansing his body as well as his soul. Then he went to sleep in his bed, not having a worry, but tired. Reno went to sleep like a baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng felt as if he was a fool, giving up everything for one girl. His mind searched for an explanation that would make him believe that he was doing the right thing. Even a word, a syllable would have fooled him, but this was one of the rare moments, when he didn't have an answer. Although, he couldn't think of an answer, his mind knew for some vast reason that it was the right thing to do. What then, was the fucking reason?? He searched and searched desperately, boggling his mind, but he was lost. But a silent voice, a voice that was hushed, ignored for a long time, whispered to him. An idea struck his head in a blind rush. LOVE. Love, was it? Was he in one of those frantic love dramas? Those movies that he always regarded as boring or pathetic? Was it love? This sheer feeling that was within him. "Ahhh!!" He yelled through the silent halls of his mansion. Tseng, not willing to think about this anymore, walked out the doorway, with his coat on his shoulders, furious with rage. But who knew, that he might not get a chance to. Who knew that so soon, he will be sacrificed by one of the fate's cruel games. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris lay wrapped in Tseng's arms. She stirred and lifted her head, offering him a small smile. However Tseng was unable to return the favor. The headquarters were complaining. Almost threatening his position, his pay, his life - everything he had worked for, the reason that he stained his hands with blood. They were all about to be gone because he was suspected of being disloyal to the company. The worst part was that the accusations made were right, and that in reality the situation was more grave than they could ever guess. Maybe they thought he was having an affair with the Cetra that he was supposed to be chasing, but they could never guess that he was desperately, dangerously in love. Now when he reminisced, he now knew something he hadn't known back then. Why hadn't he realized that he was falling into this madness, why hadn't he taken her to the headquarters - even when he wasn't familiar with her? The delicate fingers that hooked with his, and the flushed lips against his neck. He was falling for her headfirst and there was no way to stop it.  
  
  
  
It was the day when murders of thousands were cast in order to destroy a few. It was the day when the frailty of others were realized. When so many were over shadowed by the few. Sector Seven, once standing triumphantly tall, crumbled as easily as pressing a button.  
  
Reno was the fool who pressed the button, with a sly grin on his face. Tseng wasn't supposed to be at the operation, he wasn't assigned because of the mistrust hinted to the president by the executives. He also couldn't let anything happen to Aeris. As for the others, he could care less. As the small bomb placed on the middle of the gigantic pillar exploded, Tseng covered his eyes from the blinding flash. From the chopper he was in, he saw the explosion lighten up the eternal dark of Midgar. The inhumane combustion fell from the sky, and he felt a momentary chill.  
  
Was it too late? The screams and the hysterics and the horror of it all - as the plate crumbled to crush them all. He felt his heart sink.  
  
He set his jaw and piloted the transportation through the shower of fire, looking for a place to land. When he was close to the ground he jumped out, leaving behind the vehicle to be consumed in white flames.  
  
Everything was beyond him. He couldn't stop the plates from falling, as hindered its path was due to the metal supports and wiring. The only way to save his angel was to get her out of there.  
  
  
  
Tseng found Aeris at last, hugging her knees in a narrow passageway. A heavy burden on his heart, like thousand of pounds released him when he saw her face. Hasty tears streaming down her face, wincing at every slab of concrete that hit the ground. Screams of agony were all around her and he suddenly felt sick.  
  
Damn the Shinra.  
  
As Tseng took steps toward her, he heard a creaking sound from above. The main frame, it was about to collapse. The sickening, prolonged doom that sentenced his death, and he was running from it like a rat trapped in a cage.  
  
He grabbed her bewildered form by the waist and flung her across his shoulder. He ran like a blind man, noticing everything but failing to recognize the maneuvered moves like a quickening clock.  
  
.... It was supposed to be just like the rescue missions he had drilled so many times... Oh God. The only, and the critical difference was that this was real... and that the prize had been the promotion to the Turks, not the life of his heart.  
  
So many people, swarming in front of him like frightened ants. God, he wanted to crush them all. Move out of the way! He couldn't see that they were, as he was, running for their lives. He was now completely enveloped in the notion that what he was doing was sacred, while the worthless, feeble bastards were meeting their unavoidable fate.  
  
Tseng ran, while carrying her. Finally, after running through the tormenting screams of others, they arrived at a ice smooth, perfectly perpendicular to the ground, wall . Tseng let Aeris step on his shoulders, in order to get over the damned barrier. After a few minutes, Aeris called out, relieved. Tseng had no way of getting over the fucked up wall. He ran around for a while, looking for the wall's end, only to find out that the wall made a complete obstacle that surrounded the doomed sector. He looked down at his feet and a tear glided his cheek. He had just realized that he wasn't going to make it. His heart pounded crazily, maddening. He thrust his red fist to the wall, crying "No, no! no... no......" Aeris, not knowing not to do, felt incredibly selfish. She called out "Tseng, Tseng!" But there was no reply until...  
  
"Aeris, just go!" "Tseng!" "GO!" "Not without you." "Fucking bitch, GO!" "TSENG!" "Tseng." Her voice was echoed only by a mute silence.  
  
A burst of sonic waves threw Aeris backwards. While she held on to the ground, she knew that the sector was sinking, as if being pulled in by a black hole. It felt like an earthquake, splitting her world in two. She wondered if she would have preferred to have been on the other side of the barrier. She couldn't answer that question yet. It was infuriating that she couldn't do anything, while she could only watch. While she was so close. How ironic the world was. It felt as if she was going up, instead of him sinking downwards, it felt as if she was leaving him; waving good bye. With many tears gliding down her face, she could feel the support pillar bending and splitting into pieces, taking Tseng with it.  
  
With a shrieking noise, signaling that the last pillar had gave away, she knew he was gone, along with thousands of others.  
  
She was separated from Sector 7 ... just like she was separated from her love and just like Tseng was separated from his love thus the living world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
In the shadow, a figure stood unnoticed, his auburn hair gracing the sunset. His blue eyes were fixed at a figure in a dress, his mind a doomed turmoil. In his eyes were bitter betrayal, shock, sorrow... and wonder? His best friend, Tseng, had just died. He didn't know what to feel; not that he knew how to feel. He had these emotions that he himself couldn't comprehend.  
  
So it was true; Tseng, the head of the Turks was disloyal to the company. All the rumors he heard, it was true. Reno continued to watch the girl weep, her knees buckling in a silent prayer that was an agonized scream.  
  
You demented soul that thrives in the eternal darkness. You whose home lies in the fiery pits of hell. Die! Away with you! You have already caused much too suffering. You with those ever glowing blood thirsty red eyes that spy me in the dark. You with the acerbic mouth that sends hatred out. You, the amorphous creature who haunts me from within; with you, all hell is avouched. ... I plead you to let me be, to be able to determine my own paths, but I know that you never will.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for waiting so long. Pleave review!!! Love to you all!! Peace!!  
  
Why do you question me. Do you think your opinion matter to me? You don't matter to me. You think if I saw you bleeding from your head, I would give you a second look? Pshh, you're lucky if I don't start laughing at you. Oh, no, this isn't pointed at you, of course I care about YOU. Hey, what's your name again? 


End file.
